


End Of The Night

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Lube, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: After a bad night, Kara takes a moment to comfort Nia.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	End Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Someone asked for shower sex...

Kara drifted slowly through the window of her apartment, cradling Nia in her arms. Nia wasn’t quite asleep, but she wasn’t quite awake, either. Kara didn’t blame her one bit. The whole night had been a nightmare. Kara, Nia, Alex, Brainy, J’onn and M’gann had been out working the streets, trying to stop a gang war between metas and aliens.

They had spent hours upon hours swooping in, protecting civilians, rounding up bad guys, and doing everything they could to minimize the damage, and Nia had worked harder than anyone. She’d put up shields to keep the aliens and metas from hurting any bystanders while J’onn and Brainy evacuated them. M’gann had moved Nia from place to place at need, Kara and Alex had taken down the bad guys, while Kelly and Lena had worked in the tower, acting as dispatch for them.

“Are we home yet?” Nia asked as she curled closer to Kara.

“Yeah,” Kara said as she touched down. “Just.”

“Bed,” Nia grumbled.

“Sorry love. We both need to shower first.”

Nia opened one eye and looked up at her. “You suck.”

Kara laughed. “You won’t say that when you wake up tomorrow in a bed that doesn’t smell like smoke.”

Nia closed her eye and curled in closer to Kara. “Shower with me?”

“Sure,” Kara said, as she called Nia into the bathroom. “Can you stand on your own?”

Nia nodded, and Kara sat her on her feet. She swayed a bit, but she took a deep breath, and managed to stand on her own. Kara took a minute to collapse her own super suit into her glasses before she reached up and carefully removed Nia’s mask, then started undressing her. Once they were both completely undressed, she picked Nia up again, and carefully set her in the shower, then carefully adjusted the temperature of the water so it was nice and warm.

“Tired,” Nia muttered.

“I know, love,” Kara said. “I’m sorry.”

“S’Okay,” Nia said.

“Tilt your head back for me.”

Nia did, and Kara reached for the shampoo and conditioner combo Nia used. She filled her hand, then worked it into Nia’s hair, building up a lather as she massaged Nia’s scalp. She let it sit for a couple of minutes, then rinsed her hair out and repeated the process. After she’d rinsed Nia’s hair for the second time she reached for Nia’s favorite body wash. She filled her hand with it, and the scent of vanilla mixed with shea butter filled the shower, bringing a smile to Kara’s face. She’d learned to associate that scent with Nia not long after they met, and after their relationship had shifted from friends to lovers, it had come to mean home, warmth, safety and love.

Kara started gently rubbing in the body wash. Face, neck, shoulders and arms. The combination of slow, soft touch and warm water started to bring a little life back to Nia. She started leaning into Kara’s touch, and when Kara’s hands covered her breasts, she let out a soft moan that brought a smile to Kara’s face.

“You like that?”

“Mmmhmm,” Nia murmured as she leaned back against Kara. Kara kept working, but her touches became softer, more teasing as she slowly lathered up Nia’s body. As her hands slipped lower, Nia’s legs opened and Nia covered Kara’s right hand with her own and guided it down over the bare skin of Nia’s mons and between her legs. Kara cupped Nia’s mons and her vulva and started to rub slowly.

“Oh, God,” Nia whispered as she rolled her hips, rocking against Kara’s hand. “Make love to me.”

“Here, or in bed?” Kara asked.

“Here, now,” Nia said.

Kara pressed a kiss to Nia’s cheek and gave a small squeeze with the hand between her legs. “Patience, love,” she said. She took her hand away, and got a bit more body wash, and went back to work cleaning Nia up with slow, teasing touches. Fingertips drawn down the insides of her thighs, nails scraping over the swell of her ass, soft kisses on her belly and mons as Kara knelt down to wash her feet, until she’d scrubbed her head to toe. By the time she took the handheld shower head and carefully rinsed her off, Nia’s breathing was closer to panting.

Once she was finished rinsing Nia off, she hung the shower head back up, and leaned in to kiss Nia. She meant it to be slow and soft, but Nia was having none of that. She kissed back urgently and greedily, clutching at Kara and pressing their bodies together. Kara reached down and squeezed Nia’s ass, earning a moan as Nia rolled her hips. Kara reluctantly broke the kiss, but only so she could trail her lips down Nia’s jaw and neck and chest. She stopped long enough to cover the tip of Nia’s right breast with her mouth, sucking and scraping her teeth lightly over the hardened flesh. Nia’s hands went to the back of Kara’s head, and pushed her down.

“Please,” Nia begged.

Normally, that would just make Kara want to tease her more, make her want to draw things out, but there was something in Nia’s voice that told her tonight wasn’t the night for that, that Nia’s need was urgent and desperate, so Kara carefully lowered herself down to her knees, trailing kisses over Nia’s mons and down over her labia, using her tongue to part Nia’s folds. She slid her hands down and used her thumbs to spread Nia open and ran her tongue over the sensitive skin inside, teasing Nia’s entrance with her tongue before moving up and licking her clit.

“Oh, God,” Nia moaned as she threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Please.”

Kara pulled back. “Tell me what you need.”

“Inside,” Nia said. “Please.”

Kara leaned forward again, running her tongue over Nia’s clit as she reached for the bottle of lube they kept in the shower. She popped it open by feel, and covered her fingers, then reached up, running them through Nia’s folds, quickly finding her entrance.

“Yes,” Nia moaned. “Please.”

Kara slid two fingers in, pulling a whine from Nia as she curled them, feeling along her front wall for the small knot of sensitive tissue. When she found it, Nia let out a sharp cry and tightened her grip on Kara’s hair. Kara responded by starting to slowly thrust her fingers in and out, making sure she ground into the sensitive spot inside while her tongue stroked Nia’s clit.

“God, Kara… I…”

Kara lifted her left hand up and caught Nia’s right hand, threading their fingers together as Nia leaned against the wall of the shower.

“I’m close. So close.”

Kara squeezed her hand slightly and she sucked on her clit. Nia arched her back, her left hand pulling at Kara’s hair as her right squeezed Kara’s hand. The next thrust was enough to push her over the edge, screaming as she came.

“Oh, God,” Nia said. Kara eased her fingers out slowly, drawing a little moan from Nia. She stood up and pulled Nia into her arms, hugging her tightly.

“I love you,” Nia said as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I love you too.”

“Just give me a minute, and I’ll return the favor.”

Kara pressed a kiss to Nia’s cheek. “That’s okay, love.”

Nia pulled back so she could look Kara in the face. “Don’t you want me too?”

“Of course I do,” Kara said. “I love it whenever you touch me. But your so tired you can barely stand. Tomorrow, we’ll take the whole day and just stay in bed. We can order greasy take out, watch bad movies, eat to much ice cream, and make love as much as you want. But tonight, let me take care of you, okay?”

“Okay,” Nia said.

“Can you stand for a couple of minutes?”

Nia nodded, and Kara let her go carefully, making sure she wasn’t going to fall over. Once she was sure Nia was steady on her feet, she used a burst of super speed to clean herself up, so neither of them smelled of smoke. Once that was done, she turned off the water, and carefully lifted Nia out of the shower, and sat her on the bath mat, and dried her off with one of a big, fluffy towels she warmed up with her heat vision. Once they were both dry, she carried Nia out into the bedroom, and tucked her in before crawling into bed beside her.

Nia immediately rolled over and wrapped herself around Kara.

“Hold me,” Nia said. Kara wrapped her arms around Nia and squeezed her tightly.

“I was scared tonight.”

“I know,” Kara said. “But you were so brave. I’m proud of you. You saved so many people.”

“Does it ever feel like you’ve done enough?” Nia asked.

“Truth?”

“No.”

“Some day soon, you’ll get to the point where you always feel like a hero, where nothing ever goes wrong, and you save everyone every time,” Kara said.

“Liar,” Nia said.

Kara laughed as she pressed a kiss to Nia’s forehead.

“You still love me?”

“Forever,” Kara said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She felt Nia shift, snuggling closer and burying her face in Kara’s neck. “Be here when I wake up.”

“I will. Get some sleep.”

Nia didn’t respond, but it was only a few minutes before she drifted off into sleep. It didn’t take very long for Kara to join her.


End file.
